


Right Place, Right Time.

by shadowsamurai



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot which is my take on about why Ms Darbus waited at the theater while Troy and Gabriella were singing 'What I've Been Looking For'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Right Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Ms. Darbus had been shocked to see Troy Bolton stride into the theater announcing his intention to sing with Gabriella Montez, but as a trained thespian, only mild surprise showed through. But there was a certain amount of curiosity as well, wanting answers to questions, such as why was Troy spending so much time with a new, and rather intelligent, student? Certainly he was no dunce himself, but there was a certain status quo to be maintained, and that meant Troy Bolton did not interact with new students, especially brainiacs. And, of course, the burning question Darbus really wanted answering was how did Troy *know* Gabriella had an amazing voice? Ms. Darbus knew as well that Troy wouldn't offer to sing unless he knew he could – a young man such as him, with a reputation that he had, did not leave themselves open to embarrassments.

And so that was why she found herself turning back when almost at the exit of the theater, ready to give Troy and Gabriella a chance. But then Kelsi Nielsen tripped and her papers flew everywhere, and Darbus could only roll her eyes. The girl was certainly talented, but Lord, she was clumsy! As it seemed the moment had passed, Darbus was ready to leave when she saw Troy and Gabriella rushing to Kelsi's aid, helping her collect her music sheets, and then helping the tiny composer to her feet. Darbus expected such behavior from Gabriella, but Troy? She started to think that perhaps there was more to the boy than she had first thought...more than just basketball. And so she stayed and she watched.

And when Kelsi began to play, Ms. Darbus listened as well. And Troy had been right, Gabriella did have an amazing voice, but so did he. In fact, they were possibly better than Sharpay and Ryan. Certainly more natural, more in harmony together. Darbus smirked. It might be interesting to let Troy and Gabriella do the callbacks, add a little spice and competition to the drama department, which had been sorely lacking for years. Everyone seemed to either be scared of Sharpay and Ryan...well, just Sharpay...or overwhelmed by her talent. Whatever the reason, no one wanted to go against her. Yet Gabriella Montez had been willing to try, and with Troy Bolton at her side, there was the chance that the winter musical might just be interesting that year.

Once the song had ended, Darbus counted to ten and then stepped out into sight. "Bolton, Montez, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from Act 3. Work with them on it." With a final smirk, her eyes twinkling mischievously, Darbus left the theater. Yes, the winter musical would certainly be interesting, if nothing else.

FIN


End file.
